kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kure Karla
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = 呉 カルラ (くれ かるら) |rname = Kure Karura |epithet = The Succubus |status = Alive |age = 16Kure Karla's profile |height = 154cm |weight = 45kg |birthday = December 13th |gender = Female |affiliations = Kure Clan |relatives = (mother)|FirstID|span}} |manga debut = Chapter 22 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese) Christine Marie Cabanos (English)}}Kure Karla (呉 カルラ, Kure Karura; "Karla Kure"), also known as "The Succubus" (天魔, Tenma),Chapter 128 is the great-granddaughter of Kure Erioh, and a member of the main branch of the Kure Clan. Appearance Karla is a beautiful young woman with a deceptively defined physique, a small frame and a moderately sizeable bosom. She has long black hair, with several bangs that hang over her forehead and two long lengths of hair that drape either side of her face, a small dainty nose, full lips and the trademark eyes of the Kure Clan (black sclera and white irises). Personality She is an extremely curious, independent individual, going off to explore wherever she wants on a whim. Upon sensing Tokita Ohma's great strength, Karla has become infatuated with him to stalker-like levels, bluntly telling him that she wanted his children. However, she has also grown to be close friends to Elena Robinson, showing concern for her and her brother Mokichi, and expressing rage at her own relative Raian for nearly killing him. Plot Concealing her appearance under a fluffy hood, she listened on as Kure Erioh mused on who to send to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament to represent Under Mount Inc. Onboard the S.S. Kengan, she noticed Tokita Ohma when she walked by him. Later, having tracked Ohma down, she attacked him to test his strength. With the two pulling their final strikes, Karla pulled in close to Ohma and bluntly told him that she wanted his babies, shocking everyone present. Hearing this, Ohma promptly put her down and took off. Before she could chase after him, her relatives found her and brought her back to her great-grandfather where she told him of her infatuation. Arriving at Ganryu Island with the rest of the Kure, Karla quickly struck up a close friendship with Elena Robinson, Mokichi Robinson's younger sister, and the two hung out together on the first day. Karla was also seen chasing Ohma that day. On the opening day of the tournament, while with Elena, Karla wished Mokichi good luck in his fight against Kure Raian. She then watched the fight alongside Elena and was left furious when Raian brutalised Mokichi and fatally ended the fight. Afterwards, Karla stayed with Elena while Hanafusa Hajime went to work on saving Mokichi's life. With Hanafusa's treatment successful, Karla gave Elena some reassuring words; she then began beaming happily, having seen Ohma's victory over Inaba Ryo. She quickly found and jumped on him after his match, saying that it was time for them to make babies. While walking the Kengan Dome corridors with Elena, the two bumped into Kiryu Setsuna with the latter giving Karla unsettling vibes. Having witnessed Hanafusa's apparent "death" after fighting Bando Yohei, Karla and the other ladies were left sombre until Dazai Yukio snapped his neck back into place, reviving him, with Karla happily jumping for him. On the intermediary second day, Karla and spent their day relaxing by the lakes. On the day of the second round, she watched Ohma's fight against Raian with the rest of the Kure members, noticing that something seemed different about Ohma. With Ohma being put on the ropes, Karla frantically cheered for him as he made a surprise turn-around to eventually win the fight. With Ohma victorious, Karla ecstatically stripped off and exclaimed that they could now be married and start having babies with Hollis telling her to stop being immodest. After the close of the second round, during Hayami Katsumasa's attempted coup, Karla helped to subdue the attacking Guardians. On the final day of the tournament, Karla was being eagerly gentle with Ohma as he received special treatment from a Kure medical professional. With Ohma praising the treatment, Karla happily told him that her great-grandfather had given them his blessing with Ohma casually brushing it off. With Ohma stepping out to face Imai Cosmo, Karla told a confused Elena that Ohma was still "changing". In the intermission between the quarter-finals and the semi-finals, Karla noticed the smell of fresh corpses after she and Elena came across cordoned off areas of the Kengan Dome. During the finals between Ohma and Kuroki Gensai, Karla cheered Ohma on as he fought valiantly against the Devil Lance. After the tournament, she ecstatically reaffirmed that Erioh had given his blessing for her to marry Ohma, having recognised his strength. Power & Abilities Karla is a deceptively powerful combatant, being considered a "deviant" even by the standards of the Kure Clan that she hails from.Chapter 38 Karla has also been noted to be very agile and light on her feet, capable of effortlessly evading Rihito's swipes and even some of Tokita Ohma's attacks.Chapter 37 It has been noted that she is a very powerful combatant and if there were a women's division in the Kengan matches, Karla would reign supreme. Kure Clan Ability: Removal: The most unique ability of the Kure Clan, this involves removing the mental limiter which keeps humans from using more than 30% of their body's physical capacity. Using this technique makes her skin turn red with her blood vessels bulging on the surface, as she breaks the limits of her body to access "demonic" strength, speed, endurance and power. Karla can release 85% of her latent power, the second-highest rate known among the living members of the Kure Clan, second only to Raian, and perhaps Erioh (whose release rate is unknown).Chapter 55 Notes & Trivia *Her name was initially spelled with kanji (迦楼羅, "Karura"), but Sandrovich decided to use katakana to spell her name instead because her name was too difficult to read with kanji. *Karla's family lives in Tokyo.Kure Fusui's profile Her father is a hitman, her mother is a teacher (and assassin) and her younger brother is a student (and assassin).4-koma: Family Structure **Her mother is , a character that appears in . **Karla makes a cameo appearance in Sandrovich Yabako's other series . *Her extracurricular activities include the Wind orchestra and her favourite book is The Grasshopper by Anton Chekhov. *Karla is the most popular character in the series that is not in the tournament, the most popular female and the 6th most popular overall, earning 13,498 votes in the official popularity poll. *With the Kure Clan being modelled off the Gracie family, Karla's name and familial status are modelled after Carlos Gracie's great-granddaughter Kyra Gracie. *Karla's epithet, "The Succubus" (天魔, Tenma; literally Heavenly Demon), is a reference to Mara, the deva of the sensuous realm, who tried to prevent Gautama Buddha from attaining liberation from samsara on the night of the Buddha's enlightenment by trying to seduce him with the vision of beautiful women. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Kure Clan Category:Assassin Category:Female